This invention relates to eyeless fishing rods and reel mounting mechanism therefor which provide for controlled passage of a reel broadcasted fishing line through the center of the rod while reducing line contact and frictional engagement with the bore of the rod at its tip to reduce drag on the line. The handle of the rod stores a magnetic line threading means and cooperates with the rod to quickly attach and detach a reel therefrom while securely holding it in place during use.